06 Lipca 2008
05:25 Jest jak jest - odc. 4/19 - Czerwono - zielona papuga; serial TVP 05:55 Savannah - odc.4 (Savannah ep.4); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:40 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton 06:40 Zmiana Barry'ego (Changing Barry); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Uważaj; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wielkie zawody, odc. 14 (Plutos Best, ep. 14); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:50 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Mruczuś w opałach, odc. 6 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Cargo cat, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:15 Maszyna zmian - Baletnica; serial TVP 09:50 Shiloh (Shiloh) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Opole 2008 na bis - Premiery /3/; koncert 13:25 Władcy przestworzy - cz. 2 (Above and Beyond) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 14:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 66 - Gra dżentelmenów; serial komediowy TVP 15:25 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /1/; koncert 16:15 Koma. pl; magazyn 16:30 Studio Lało - Grzało - odc. 2; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 4/13 - Biszkopt; serial TVP 18:10 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /2/; koncert 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Ahoj, piraci!, odc. 3 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Wszystko, co najlepsze (Fine Things) - txt str.777 137'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (1990) 22:45 Uczta kinomana - Pokój z widokiem (A room with a view) - txt str.777 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1985) 00:45 Kolekcja kinomana - Eroica 78'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1957) 02:05 Serwis TV - /1/; program satyryczny 02:30 Oczywiście - odc. 1; program satyryczny 02:40 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton 02:50 Zakończenie dnia 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:00 Droga - odc. 2/6 - Numer próbny; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:00 Klinika małych stworzeń - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 217; serial TVP 08:25 Ostoja - odc. 56 08:55 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:10 Dzika przyszłość - Wielka wyżyna - odc. 8 (The great plateau - ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:40 Zacisze gwiazd - (26) Joanna Jędryka 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Nowa Gwinea, 1969 cz 1 - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Park prehistoryczny - odc. 1 (Prehistoric park) - txt str.777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:35 Opener Festiwal - Open'er Festival - studio (7); relacja 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Quito (6); magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Jedyne pragnienie (One Desire) 90'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (1955) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1533 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 951 Koło kobiet wzywa; telenowela TVP 15:00 Opener Festiwal - Open'er Festival - studio (8); relacja 15:10 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2008 (2) 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 304 Lek na samotność; serial TVP 17:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 7 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (4); teleturniej 19:50 Opener Festiwal - Open'er Festival - studio (9); relacja 19:55 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Wakacyjna Filharmonia Dowcipu ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2008 Wakacyjna Filharmonia Dowcipu ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:20 Szalom na Szerokiej - XVIII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2008) - koncert finałowy (cz. 1); koncert 23:25 Ope'ner Festival (3); relacja 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Sport Telegram 00:20 Szalom Na Szerokiej - XVIII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2008) - koncert finałowy (cz. 2); koncert 01:15 Szczęśliwej podróży (Bon voyage) 110'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2003) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (46) 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (47) 07:15 Monster Warriors (11) 07:45 Power Rangers (1) 08:15 Power Rangers (2) 08:45 Dzika Afryka (1) 09:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szklany sufit (231) 10:40 Włóczęga z Beverly Hills - komedia (USA,1986) 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig 16:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 16:15 Program 16:40 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 News 16:45 Halo, Hans!: Marmurowa kochanka (2) 17:40 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 News 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Straszliwa świadomość przemijania (232) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Spadkobiercy (2) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008: Kabareton, czyli Piąta Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie koncertu) 22:10 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008: Kabareton, czyli Piąta Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 00:10 Morderstwo w Orient Expressie - film kryminalny (USA,2001) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Zagadkowa kamera 04:45 TV Market 05:45 Uwaga! 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (18/39) 08:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (19/39) 09:05 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Jaskułów 10:05 Hela w opałach: Związek prawie idealny (35) 10:35 Dzień ojca - komedia (USA,1997) 12:35 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - komedia (USA,1983) 14:30 Teraz albo nigdy! (2) 15:40 Co za tydzień 16:10 Hela w opałach: Hela pod namiotem (36) 16:45 Szymon Majewski Show 17:50 Niania: Francuski numer (68) 18:25 Niania: Miłość w Paryżu (69) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Marsjanie atakują! - komedia SF (USA,1996) 22:10 Twarzą w twarz (2/12) 23:10 Seks w wielkim mieście (11/12) 23:45 Seks w wielkim mieście (12-ost.) 00:20 Simone - komedia SF (USA,2002) 02:30 Uwaga! 02:50 Telesklep 03:15 Nic straconego 05:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:25 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:55 Dekoratornia 07:25 Pokemon (283,284) 08:25 Opowieści z Belize (4) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,USA) 09:00 Titan - nowa Ziemia - film animowany (USA,2000) 11:00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia 13:00 Galileo (22) - program popularnonaukowy 14:00 Czas iPodów - film dokumentalny (USA,2007) 15:00 Program sportowy 17:00 Selekcja (7) 17:35 Selekcja (8) 18:05 Idol - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Happy Hour - zrób to sam 20:00 Zamiana Żon - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Lolita - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Francja,1997) 23:50 Sztuki walk - film dokumentalny (USA,2002) 01:55 Kamieńska (2) 02:55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 03:25 Santana Blues - koncert 04:25 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 04:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:10 TV Market 05:24 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:05 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 2/7* - Marzyciel i awanturnik; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Czas przeszły niezapomniany 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 3/7* - Miłość do Heleny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Między nami bocianami - odc.8 - Królestwo za królewnę; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (26); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Psi psycholog - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Zagórowie; STEREO 14:10 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 3/12 - Alert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 4/12 - Bunt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Skarby nieodkryte - (27); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Z Fawley Court do Lichenia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Korowód; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe; reż.:K. Brzostkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Brama do Średniowiecza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Muzeum Historii Emigracji (Jacques Toubon); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (3) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 4/7* - Uczeń mistrza Rumianka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 86 - Noddy się zgubił (Noddy gets lost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Determinator - odc. 13/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (4) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Studio Lało - Grzało - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Lekkoatletyka - Europejski Festiwal Lekkoatletyczny - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 24:00 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 4/7* - Uczeń mistrza Rumianka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 86 - Noddy się zgubił (Noddy gets lost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Determinator - odc. 13/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Bigbit; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zaproszenie - Brama do Średniowiecza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 3/12 - Alert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 4/12 - Bunt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Z Fawley Court do Lichenia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Martin Pollack; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Psi psycholog - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:05 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:10 Deptane po drodze, Na łące 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Ecce homo, Katolickie media 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:54 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:04 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:57 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Portrety 17:00 Kwiaty i ogrody 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Jeździectwo, Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach przez przeszkody 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Pogoda 22:00 Sport wieczorową porą 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Jeździectwo - Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach - Warszawa; STEREO 01:22 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja 01:49 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:13 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:17 Zakończenie dnia 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Bliżej ludzi, Plaża 08:00 Pomorskie krajobrazy, Czyste dorzecze 08:10 Deptane po drodze, Na łące 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Barka 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:54 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:04 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:57 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Rymowane ewangelie Romcia Tomcia 16:50 Arka 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Zapiski łazęgi, Willa Ewy B. 18:30 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Jeździectwo - Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach - Warszawa; STEREO 01:22 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja 01:49 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:13 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:17 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Teraz wieś - ochrona środowisk 08:00 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Teraz wieś 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:54 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:04 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:57 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Othello 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:15 Sport 18:16 Pogoda 18:20 Nie przegap! 18:30 Transmisje sportowe 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 Labirynty kultury 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Jeździectwo - Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach - Warszawa; STEREO 01:22 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja 01:49 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:13 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:17 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 09:05 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Małe dramaty 62'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Janusz Nasfeter; wyk.:Wojciech Lityński, Andrzej Nasfeter, Marek Paprotny, Tomasz Mayzel; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Niedziela z operą - Wesele Figara cz. 2 (Le Nozze di Figaro) 92'; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Stephen Medcalf; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dziecko komuny (Child of the Commune) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2004); reż.:Maroesja Perizonius; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Fotel 5'; film animowany; reż.:Daniel Szczechura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Czerwone i czarne 6'; film animowany; reż.:Witold Giersz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Lato z polską animacją - Słodkie rytmy 6'; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Lato z polską animacją - Sztandar 7'; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Mój terrorysta (My terrorist) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael, Kanada, Dania, Finlandia, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Yulie Cohen Gerstel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Hydrozagadka 70'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Duszyński, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Iga Cembrzyńska, Ewa Szykulska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Samotna (Odna) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (1999); reż.:Dmitrij Kabakow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Festiwal w Opolu cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zbuntowani znad Tamizy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Kiedy znów zakwitną; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Jerzy Kleyny; wyk.:Jan Kociniak, Jan Kobuszewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 25 minut z Jaremą Stępowskim; program rozrywkowy; wyk.:Jarema Stępowski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Cezary Julski, Katarzyna Łaniewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Rozmowy istotne - Martin Pollack; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Hazardzista (Owning Mahowny) 100'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Richard Kwietniowski; wyk.:Philip Seymour Hoffman, Minnie Driver, John Hurt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Studio TVP Kultura - Armia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Armia. Triodante; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Arizona 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Cowboy Bebop - odc. 3 - Honky - tonk women (Cowboy Bebop); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Cowboy Bebop - odc. 4 - Problem z wrotami (Cowboy Bebop); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocne - Boska interwencja (Divine Intervention (Yadon ilaheyya)) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Elia Suleiman; wyk.:Jamel Daher, Amer Daher, Nayef Fahoum Daher, Elia Suleiman, George Khleifi, Nazira Suleiman, Michel Piccoli; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Rozmowy istotne - Martin Pollack; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Biblio, Ojczyzno moja. Roman Brandstaetter; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Widziałem wielu Bogów; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - Czerwony kościół; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieje kultury - edukacja i upadek; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Siła bezsilnych - Wyznania z celi śmierci; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Ci, co przeżyli; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Fordon; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stefan Chazbijewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kontrowersje - Proces Szesnastu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Porwanie Szesnastu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Popielarz, Jacek Piotrowski, Grzegorz Szuplewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Po co nam to było - Elegant z PRL - u.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Męskie sprawy; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Jan Kidawa Błoński; wyk.:Karolina Czernicka, Jerzy Bińczycki, Maciej Robakiewicz, Dorota Stalińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Krzysztof Zaleski, Henryk Bista, Andrzej Buszewicz, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Bronisław Pawlik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Zakręty dziejów - Wiedeń 1683. Czy warto było?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Wawel Jana III Sobieskiego; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Historia i dokument - Tajemnica Gór Sowich; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Pierwsza wizyta Jana Pawła II w Polsce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pielgrzym; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historia i film - Męskie sprawy; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Jan Kidawa Błoński; wyk.:Karolina Czernicka, Jerzy Bińczycki, Maciej Robakiewicz, Dorota Stalińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Krzysztof Zaleski, Henryk Bista, Andrzej Buszewicz, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Bronisław Pawlik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 8:05 Z archiwum TVP - Złote transmisje - Piłka nożna - dyscyplina sportowa, mistrzostwa europy z 2004 roku - mecz finałowy: grecja - portugalia 9:50 Z archiwum TVP - Jerzy Pawłowski - felieton 10:00 Sportowa debata - program publicystyczny 11:00 Od Aten do Aten - odc. 5, magazyn 11:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng w Strasburgu - sport 13:00 Wiem, że potrafię - reportaż 13:25 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 87, magazyn sportowy 13:55 Jeździectwo - Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach przez przeszkody w Warszawie 16:00 Szermierka - Mistrzostwa Europy w Kijowie 17:25 Piłka nożna - Copa Libertadores - rewanżowy mecz finałowy: fluminense rio de janeiro - ldu quito 19:20 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga - mecz: unia leszno - caleum stal gorzów wielkopolski 21:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Solidarności - podsumowanie 22:00 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Szermierka - Mistrzostwa Europy w Kijowie 00:20 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Wielka fala 8:00 Jak podzielić psa? 10:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (2-ost.) 12:00 Jak podzielić psa? 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Ostatni wróg (2) 16:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (2-ost.) 18:00 Prosto na wschód 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Przerwany mecz (3) 22:00 Jane Doe: Jak zabić swojego szefa? 0:00 Odpływając w dal 2:00 Prosto na wschód 4:00 Wielka fala Canal + 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i trzy Julie (13/16) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2 (7/13) 8:30 Olimpiada w Pekinie 2008 - dwie strony medalu 9:25 Droga do San Diego 11:05 Grubazzzki 12:45 Flicka 14:25 Krowy na wypasie 16:00 Pod słońce 17:45 Kręci nas Zebra 18:20 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i trzy Julie (13/16) 19:10 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Odcinek 210 (10/15) 19:40 Łapu-capu 20:00 Premiera: Miłość i inne nieszczęścia 21:35 Alibi 23:10 Dlaczego nie! 1:00 Szeregowiec Ryan 3:55 Zdjęcia próbne 5:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Odcinek 210 (10/15) 6:05 Hawana - nowa sztuka obracania w ruinę (2) Canal + Film 7:00 Królowa 8:45 Całe szczęście 10:30 Deser: Źle narysowany Roy 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Bazyliszek - jaszczurka biegająca po wodzie (6/13) 11:30 Tygrys i śnieg 13:25 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 15:45 Most do Terabithii 17:20 Łapu-capu extra 17:50 Dreamgirls 20:00 Dobry agent 22:45 Deser: Potomek 23:05 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia 0:35 Van Veeteren: Sprawa Münstera 2:10 Apocalypto 4:25 Tristram Shandy: Wielka bujda Canal + Sport 7:00 Dom bez okien 8:45 Artur i Minimki 10:35 Babe 12:30 Deser: Mozart wśród kieszonkowców 13:10 Ikonoklaści 3: Barysznikow i Waters 14:05 Czempioni w Plusie: Aleksandra Klejnowska 15:10 TranSylwania 16:55 Intryga rodzinna 19:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 21:00 Babel 23:25 Idę na całość 1:10 Wielkie kino 2:40 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 4:25 Jonestown 6:00 Dziecko Yeziny National Geographic Channel 6:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry 7:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci 8:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Tajemnice Stonehenge 9:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Loch Ness 10:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci 11:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Czysta nauka: Piramidy 12:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 13:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy 14:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Rosyjska Wielka Stopa 15:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni 16:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemnica zwojów znad Morza Martwego 17:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda 18:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry 19:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci 20:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Tajemnice Stonehenge 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach: Kto siedzi za sterem? 22:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Szkoła mocnych ciosów 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 0:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Morska siła 1:00 Superczłowiek: Siłacz 2:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Kto siedzi za sterem? 4:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Szkoła mocnych ciosów 5:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku